


Mrs. Clause

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DO and Suho visits the child shelter before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Clause

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/18/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/15167.html))

"How do I look?" His leader asked him, a hint of nerves in his voice.  
  
Kyungsoo simply smiled as he pulled the other closer so he could straighten out the bright red Santa suit the other was wearing. "You look perfect. They'll be so excited."  
  
The older nodded softly, giving Kyungsoo a warm smile before he too lifted his hands and fixed the string of tinsel he had managed to hook around the other's neck. Kyungsoo hadn't wanted to dress up as well; he believed that it would spoil the magic but Joonmyun had managed to persuade him into wearing a single string of tinsel.  
  
The two of them were on their way to the children shelter that they volunteered at during the year to give all the kids a surprise visit from 'Santa'. When they had contacted the shelter about the idea they had been all for it. Unfortunately the other members weren't able to go with them so it was only Joonmyun and Kyungsoo. The younger kind of preferred it that way though.  
  
He smiled in affection at the other, leaning forward to gently peck his lips with a soft kiss before he indicated the door of the shelter behind them. "Come on, let's not keep them waiting any longer."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Clause." Joonmyun said, a playful tone to his voice as he winked at the younger. Kyungsoo merely rolled his eyes before he watched as his leader lifted the large sack, full of gift wrapped toys and presents for the kids, and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
Receiving a nod once he was ready, Kyungsoo went ahead, opening the door and speaking to the shelter worker that was waiting for them. They were led over to the main playroom where all the children had been herded into, and after sharing a secretive smile Joonmyun walked into the room with a loud 'HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!' to the cheers and gasps of all of the kids in the room. Kyungsoo followed along behind, smiling affectionately as he looked at the wide excited smiles of all of the youngsters in the room. This had definitely been a good idea.  
  
Grabbing hold of a chair, he carefully placed it in the middle of the room for Joonmyun to sit down on. The leader however made sure to peck his cheek affectionately, surprising a giggle out of the vocalist. The fake beard was itchy and it tickled his cheek. Plus they were in a room full of children, and they usually made sure to keep anything like that away from their eyes. He decided he would let it slide this once though, it was Christmas soon after all. He simply blushed and made a show of helping the older to sit down.  
  
"Right then, boys and girls, who wants to speak to Santa Clause?" He asked, straightening up and turning to smile at the children. They all immediately responded, throwing their hands into the air as they wiggled on their spots on the floor. It was such a nice sight to see and Kyungsoo chuckled softly before he moved to stand next to the bag of gifts that was now set on the floor. "Well then, form a line. Santa here will talk to each and every one of you." He said, Joonmyun, in his Santa disguise, nodding along in agreement.  
  
The children quickly scrambled up, forming a ragged line next to the shelter worker who had stood the other side of Joonmyun, opposite to where Kyungsoo was stood. She was there to help them keep the kids in order, sometimes they got a bit rowdy when excited and since there was only the two of them this time, they definitely needed the help.  
  
They then spent the next hour or so with the children, one by one, sitting on Joonmyun's knee telling him what they wished for for Christmas. The leader spent a few minutes talking to each child before they moved on to Kyungsoo who would rummage in the bag for the gift they had picked out for them. They had chosen, bought and wrapped each individual gift, and the feeling of joy the younger felt each time he handed over one of the colourfully wrapped presents and received a bright happy smile in return filled his heart with such warmth.  
  
Once the bag of gifts was empty, the two EXO members decided to stay for a little while longer. They still had time before the manager would be along to pick them up in the van, and the children wanted to talk with Santa Clause some more. So Kyungsoo found himself walking around the room with a rubbish bag, picking up all the abandoned ripped pieces of wrapping paper that had been on the gifts.  
  
He had bent down to pick up a large piece when he had felt a gentle tug on the corner of his red and white jumper. Looking down his eyes fell on one of the little girls of the shelter. Her hair was in pigtails and she was sucking on her thumb as she looked up at him with large curious eyes.  
  
Giving her a warm smile, Kyungsoo was about to speak to her when she popped her thumb out of her mouth and asked him a question. "Are you Mrs. Clause?"  
  
The question took him by surprise and the vocalist floundered for an answer before he looked up and his eyes caught those of Joonmyun's across the room. The older was looking at him in clear affection, and Kyungsoo couldn't help but return his smile with a soft blush on his cheeks. He felt himself nodding before he smiled down at the little girl again. "Yeah, I am."  
  
"I knew it!" She cheered before she hugged his leg tightly, her little arms locking around his knee. "Santa loves you a lot, you can tell, so you'd have to be Mrs Clause!"  
  
"He does?" He asked softly, receiving a nod against his leg in response. Blushing softly again, Kyungsoo managed to pull her away from his leg so he could kneel down next to her. "Do you want to know a secret?" He asked. The little girl's eyes shone brightly as she nodded again and Kyungsoo couldn't help but gently squeeze her cheek. "I love him a lot too."  
  
"That's not a secret!" She laughed, gently pushing on his shoulder. "You're silly." She finished, giggling to herself before she grabbed onto Kyungsoo's hand with her own tiny one. "Come on, let's go play!"  
  
And before Kyungsoo could even utter a word in reply he was tugged over to join Joonmyun with the other children. He shared another affectionate smile with his leader, leaning into his touch softly as the older gently caressed his cheek for a moment. Yes, he was definitely Mrs Clause. And he always would be.


End file.
